The Rose Amongst The Thorns
by Asura The Kid l Kishin Death
Summary: All my life I've been that outcast. And now I've found sancturary. In one other who shares my outcasted status. Will they leave when they find out what I am, what I can do...What I have done? Or is this really truely safe? UndertakerxOCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1 Old and New

**DARK:** HI ALL! Im here to write my first fanfic with the undertaker! :D

**UNDERTAKER:** Kukuku

**DARK: **Don't scare them Undy! Now what else was…

**UNDERTAKER: **Undy…?

**DARK:** OH RIGHT! Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE ONE CHARACTER AND THE CREATIVITY IN THIS THINGY. ALL STUFF IS RESPECTIVE OWNERS STUFF AND blah blah blah!

**UNDERTAKER: **…Undy….??

**The Rose Amongst The Thorns**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The soft rustling of the pages of my book gave no comfort today, for I knew already what was to happen. Why would no-one believe me? Why would no-one listen? Why do they not care?  
Slowly, my eyes rose to the clock, just as the hand changed position and the phone rang. She didn't have to say my name, for I knew already it had happened. And as I made my way to the office, I waited for the day to be done. _

_As I stood in the long hall of people dressed in morning colors, I waited. My turn came when I was to make my way to the coffin, to say goodbye. I stepped forth, receiving looks of multiple types, most along the lines of anger and horror. I knew what was to happen. Why did that have to mean I did it?_

_When I stopped I waited, frozen, for a moment before turning my eyes down to see her. Those eyes shut forever more. "Mother…" I whispered weakly. I moved to turn away but was unable to. My eyes went wide as I turned slowly to look down at my wrist, where ice cold fingers grasped me. With pure horror I followed the hand, till my eyes met the wide eyes of my supposed-to-be deceased mother. "M…m…mother?" I whispered._

"_Why…" she croaked. "Why…didn't you…Save me?" As she said those words she leapt forth, mouth open to reveal teeth like razors._

With a cry I jolted upward into a sitting position. Glancing about I was relieved to see I was no longer at the funeral, but rather here, in this alley, lying behind a dumpster with a ratted blanket over me. A soft mew caught my attention and I was relieved to see a black cat with amazing golden eyes sitting by my side. "Oh Kiza…" I whispered weakly. "I thought…" I shook my head and sighed. Stretching, I stood and peeked around the dumpster to see the daylight. "Kiza! Why did you let me sleep this late!?" I exclaimed. "I have to work!" Storing my blanket in the corner, I picked up the kitten and took off.

When I reached the street, I slowed so that I could appear normal. I looked down at my dress to make sure it wasn't too dusty that I would appear suspicious. Once satisfied, I continued on. Every once in awhile I would stumble into someone, slipping my hand in their pocket and expertly removing a few bills. Yes, I'm a pickpocket, but it was this or death, and I still have to do more on this earth.

After I had earned a bit, I decided to take a break and head to the library for more research. When I arrived I smiled at the librarian, who smiled back with a wink and a slight of hand move as he chucked a key into my outstretch fingers. I slipped up a large staircase, unlocking a door with the key I was given and seating myself in front of a nice large bookcase. Place Kiza down, I ran my fingers along the book headings. After a moment I pulled a few free and sat down to read. I began with one called "The Underlining Truth" and ended with "Beyond is Behind." That's when I saw the moon in the sky. "Kiza you forgot to tell me it was late!" I complained as I returned the books. I was just slipping the last one in when I heard a terrible scream from downstairs. The book slipped from my grasp and hit the floor with a sickening thud. "No…" I whispered. Kiza was arched now and hissing, fur on end.

I slowly made my way downstairs in the eerie silence.

When I reached the bottom, I saw the Librarian sitting in his chair, back to me, with a book on his lap.

"Oh thank god" I sighed as I walked up to him. "You scared me! I thought something terrible happened. So what was it now? A mouse?" My teasing giggle faded as I noticed his stillness. "s…sir?" I whispered, reaching for his shoulder. That's when his head fell off.

I froze, backing up. He was dead…

That's when I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't know where I was headed and soon I was lost. That's when I heard the footsteps following me. And that's when I came face to face with my death. First I found the end of the hall. Fearfully, I turned to see terrible red eyes glowing through the shadows. "K...Kiza?" I whimpered. A low chuckle came from the shadows as the man stepped forward. I don't remember his face, or name. But I remember the pain as he leapt and sunk his hand down into my shoulder. I didn't make much noise aside from a gasp and whimper. But I did collapse.

He laughed cruelly as he pulled his hand free, resulting in another gasp of pain. Licking the blood from his fingers he grinned. Then he pulled out a knife and raised it, about to kill me.

Suddenly, a light burst between us, disintegrating the man. When the light started to fade, so did my vision. The last thing I saw was a tall mound of black and silver coming towards me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cats Out Of The Bag

**Dark:** OMG HI ALL I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack BWUHAHAHA

**UT: **…..Undy…?

**Dark: **Ok enough with the Undy, Undy! Its disclaimer time! But first I want to thank all those who commented and faved me!!!! I LUFFLES YOU!!! And In honor of April Fools day, I'm doing not one, but TWO fanfics! That's right, there's going to be another fanfic coming out today!!! Now um… For the disclaimer…heeerrrreees SEBZ!

**UT:** Wait why does he get a cool name and I get something that reminds you of underwear….???

**Sebz**: Cause that's how cool I am….

_Lights all shine down on Sebz dramatically. _

!

**UT&Dark: **Whoa….

**Chapter Two** **-****The Cats Out of the Bag**

Darkness. It was everywhere. I tried to reach out through it but I couldn't move. I pushed many times, but my body was still. I could hear voices, a few of them, from somewhere above me. I tried with all my strength, and finally I managed to push my hand from my paralysis, only to find a solid form in the way. I reached in other directions, but more solid objects blocked my way. I reached up in the air, as I could tell I was lying down. Of course, my fingers met solid form, but this one moved if I pushed hard enough. It even gave a squeak of surprise. The voices quieted. I gave it another shove and there was a scrambling sound, and the object became lighter. With one more shove, I found light.

~In the Undertakers Shop~

The Undertaker chuckled as he sat, opposite his latest customers, who had come to speak on burying their dead cousin. There was a woman and man, and both looked terrified. Suddenly, the coffin under the woman made a noise, and the woman squeaked in surprise as she looked down. There was another bump from within, and in response the woman leapt away. The lid slowly slid free, landing with a thud on the floor. A small pale hand lifted up out of the inner reaches, and gripped the side, pulling the female up slightly. The Undertaker couldn't help but grin, even as the man and woman ran away screaming. He may have lost a customer, but that was very much worth it.

~OC POV~

I groaned as someone screamed annoyingly loud in my ear and ran off. Wincing slightly, I put a hand to my head. "Thanks" I muttered sarcastically. "I love waking up to people screaming in my ear…" I heard a laugh in response and looked over to see a strange man sitting on a coffin. He wore all black with a dark gray sash. His boots were black, belted, and for the most part hidden under his cloak. A very strange hat sat on his head, and His silver hair fell around him, his bangs covering his eyes. Looking closer I noticed a scar along his face and neck. I blinked in confusion and looked around. I noticed I was in a room filled with coffins. But that wasn't my concern. "Kiza?" I mumbled softly, and then repeated the name more with growing intensity as I found no answer. I leapt from the coffin. Bad idea. As soon as I touched the floor I started to fall. I waited to hit the hard ground, but instead my face met something soft and warm that wrapped around me. I blinked in confusion and looked up to see that strange man had caught me. "A…um…thanks" I mumbled with a small blush. He chuckled and steadied me. "If you're looking for your kitten, she's in the kitchen." I blinked in surprise but at that moment, said kitten emerged from the nearby doorway and leapt into my arms, purring. "Kiza!" I cried in relief as I buried my face into her fur. "I thought I had lost you when…" I trailed off. All of my memories from the night before hit me. The man with red eyes, the pain, death. I shuddered. "Why am I not dead?" I whispered. The man chuckled. "An interesting thing indeed. I believe that it might have to do with the fact that you have a caring companion." I looked confused at him and then at Kiza, who mewed. That's when I realized that her mew was oddly echoing. "What…happened?" I whispered as I looked at the kitten, who I now realized was partially see through. "It seems she gave up her life and gave that life to you." Answered the man. I was stunned. "So…she's dead?" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. What did I do now? I mean, at least she was still with me. And I was alive. I sighed as I remembered my dreams the past few nights. "I knew too…I couldn't save you though." Tears ran down my cheeks. Kiza mewed and licked at my face. I smiled weakly. "Thank you…"

I looked up at the man and realized he was smirking at me. I was confused, until I felt the sudden breeze. I looked down at myself, only to realize that I was missing a lot of fabric, only still having enough to cover the important bits. My face went red. "Eh?!?!" I squeaked. "H…h…how???" The man laughed as he pushed some black robes in my arms. "You might want to get changed. I don't mind though if you wish to stay like that." My face turned redder as I rushed to the bathroom, his laugh following me.

I emerged not much later, wearing a small black dress that reached my knees and poofed out a little. The dress tied around my neck, but had no arms. Instead I wore a pair of black gloves that reached up to my pits. My feet were clad in black ballet boot things, which also tied up to my knees. My hat I always wore was still on my head. The man chuckled slightly. "Why do you hide those lovely ears of yours?" he asked. My eyes widened, not only because he knew, but because he liked them. I blushed deeply. He shook his head and pulled out a black witch-like hat and swapped it for the one I wore in a flash, so that nothing was seen. "If your going to hide those, best be with something that matches hmn?"

I blushed again and nodded. "T...thankyou…your…very kind to me" I stammered out of emberresment. He smirked. "Well I think I should be responsible for my new employee" he stated simply. I looked at him in surprise, but he just grinned, and I swear I saw him wink at me. I couldn't help it. I leapt forward and hugged him, crying out my appreciation. He was surprised, but non-the-less hugged me in return. When I pulled away, my smile was bigger then it had ever been.

Several days passed in which I spent my time busy taking care of the shop. The Undertaker, as I came to know him, showed me many new and strange things when it came to understanding how people had died. I caught on quickly, eager to learn, since I had never had anyone teach me anything before. I never really touched the bodies though. My dream haunted me too much. After some time though, he did convince me to reach out and touch one. He held my wrist gently the whole time. I was relieved when the person didn't move.

The Undertaker was kind to me. I took care of the shop with a woman's touch. I cooked meals and did the shopping. And he gave me a place to stay, and even paid me. It was a dream come true.

Today, I was standing in the main room, humming to myself as I swept up. Kiza was playing with the dust bunnies as they floated around. The Undertaker sat at his desk, filling out some paperwork. Suddenly, he stood and grinned, going into one of the caskets and putting his finger to his lips in a 'shh' gesture as he closed the cover. I was confused, but my answer came when I heard the door open. I shook my head. Today was April fools, so of course he would want to pull his best joke. I continued sweeping as several people entered the room. I was surprised. There was a large crowd coming in, and a rather rich one at that. There was a woman dressed entirely in red, with hair and eyes to match. Following her was a rather plain looking butler, but something in his eyes unnerved me. There was a man who somehow reminded my of a tiger or something, he was obviously oriental. There was a young boy with a cane and eye patch that was dressed very nicely. But the one who caught my attention was his butler, a man dressed in a black suit that was free of every blemish. His face was perfectly smooth and creamy. His lips had formed into a casual smirk upon noticing me, and, framed by those beautiful locks of black hair, were deep red eyes, hypnotizing in their gaze. I shook my head to focus. "Um, hello, may I help you?" I asked calmly as I walked forward a step or two, carefully avoiding the butler's eyes. "Is the Undertaker here?" asked the young boy. I blinked, and for a moment there was silent. Suddenly, before anyone could react, I leapt forward and pulled the boy into a hug with a squeal. "AWWWW your so cuttteeee!!!!" I hugged him tight, my eyes sparkling. The boy was stunned and struggled. "P…Put me down!" He exclaimed. "Oops" I giggled as I lightly put him on the ground. He glared at me and then at his company, who were trying to suppress their laughter. I sweat dropped. "Um right….ok um Sempai!!" I called. The boy looked at me surprised. Suddenly there was a malicious laughter from the coffin as the Undertaker came out. I smiled, despite the others jumping in fear (except for the boy and his butler). "You have guests" I said lightheartedly. He grinned even more. About ten minutes later, I placed a tray of beakers of tea in the middle of the circle of people. I quickly learned all of their names. I sat casually near the Undertaker and listened casually to them. "So, what is your name?" Asked madam red. I smiled and held out my hand. "Amelia Vlad Rochenstire" I said with a grin. "But you can call me Ali." Ciel turned to the Undertaker. "So about that…" he began. "Oh! Oh! Is he talking about the new guests?" I asked with excitement. The Undertaker nodded and explained to the group about your new guests.

(I'm skipping through this it's the scene from the Jack the Ripper case)

You sighed softly halfway through. They were now talking about stuff you had already known, and you were bored. You stretched, and a thin black tail snuck under the table from your skirt in a way that nobody would see. Suddenly, someone, out of frustration, stomped their foot. Right on your tail. You gave a yelp of pain and jumped, now clinging to the ceiling. Your hat fell off, revealing two black fuzzy ears. Tears filled your eyes when you jumped down and held your tail. "Oooowwwww" you whimpered as you looked at the footprint on the squashed bit. Everyone was stunned. Suddenly, Sebastian stood up and walked over to you. Everyone was frozen, waiting to see what he would do. He looked into your eyes sternly and then….Began to pet you!!!! You instantly relaxed and purred, rubbing against his hand at some points. Everyone sweat dropped. '_Sebastian and his cat fetish' _thought Ciel. Everyone relaxed back into their seats, the only difference being that now you sat at Sebastian's feet, purring as he scratched you behind the ears. _'I guess the cats out of the bag'_

Ok let me know how that was and all! That was definitely interesting to make, and once I started, it was hard to stop ha-ha. Well, now onto that other thing I promised….


	3. Announcement: I NEED HELP

**Dark**: Ok Guys Im stuck here I always get these little jams and heres one. I need Ideas and only you, my faithful readers can give me good ones! And no Sebastian your not getting a cat, Undertaker no Im not killing everyone off so you can have fun. That goes for you too Nosferatu!!!

**Nos: **Yes it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dark:** IM NOT KILLING THEM SO NO! NO BLOOD FOR YOU! And no knives either

**Nos**: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like my blood

**Dark**: NO! NOW DON'T MAKE ME GET THE FREAKING HOLY WATER!

**Nos: **Damn!

**Dark**: Now Ill do some responses to those who have commented, who are such faithful readers 3

Ok first off is Lennon Drop. I want to say thankyou for your comment and as for the centering, I personally am a freak with things like symmetry lol so ya…Call me death the kid haha (Soul Eater joke) Milotic I love your name, reminds me of pokemon haha. Im so lucky to have you guys as fans, your so dedicated and lufflezly. Patchwork, I have to say good job noticing that detail about the end. See that night I had one of my moments where I feel totally OOB or out of body stuff so im like woah and my writing gets funny. Gaara…Ill update ok ok ok? O.o I feel so loved…

Anyways I need your guys ideas and btw so you know Nos is an actual person, and he typed his own responses, proofread by me of course since he cant spell (Fail is not spelt PHAIL DANGIT) And please send him some confidence so he doesn't panic about being on the net lol the loner. 3 by allz


	4. Chapter 3 Dresses And ViscountsWTT?

**DARK:** Omg im back finally. I pretty much died but now im here. Ive decided to upload all my quizilla stories on here too so ya. Anywho THANKYOU so much to all of you for your ideas! I love you guys so much. And thanks for that jar of confidence for Nos, GaarasMyBoyzz, I think he loved that. That and hes also pissed at me for putting our conversation in there haha XD but I stole his coat mwuaahhahahahaha! Actually he leant it to me and never bothered to get it back but ya…*cough*

**Undy:** *still trying to understand the whole undy thing* Um shouldn't we be getting to the story? I cant wait for all the new customers kukuku

**DARK: **CREEEP! *wack* oh wait you mean the dead people….my bad! *hugs* omg I think I knocked him out. Kiss of life! Cmon fangirls!

**Undy:** CRAP *runs*

**Dark: **um while I chase down the undertaker, yall read ahead kay? Byyyeee *runs after* GET BACK HERE YA STITCHY FACED DEATH GOD!

**The Rose Amongst The Thorns**

**Chapter 3 – Dresses and Viscounts. WTT? (What the Taquitos?)**

The whole conversation flew by, as you nearly fell asleep under Sebastians scratching. _'Damn weakness'_ you grumbled. Undertaker spent a lot of the conversation glaring at Sebastian, which caught a little of your interest. _'Why would the Undertaker care?'_

Your head lifted when you caught your name and just as quickly Undertaker snapped "no". "No?" you asked curiously. "no what?" Ciel looked at you. "Well we have an idea of who might be the killer, but we need an undercover operative, most needly a female. Which is whe-" "NO you are NOT using my assistant!" Undertaker snatched you up and cuddled you suddenly. "What the hell! Undertaker!" you squeeked as he rubbed his cheek against your now reddening face. This was ridiculous. "B..b..but you cant goooo" he complained in a cute little voice. "Who will tuck me in at night" he whined. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" You squirmed in his grasp. "Good god you're a nut! Lemme go I cant breath and if I die then your definantly not getting tucked into that damned coffin of yours!" He immediately let go. "Now," you straightened your outfit. "What exactly would this job be entailing?" you asked with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU CANT MAKE ME" you screeched from atop the really tall dresser, hissing and clawing at the group below. Ciel had an anime vein, Sebastian was just sweatdropping, and Maylene was standing there with a dress in her hands and covered in scratches. Amazingly the dress had escaped damage. Undertaker stood to the side trying to contain his laughter by covering his face with his sleeves. "I WILL _**NEVER **_WEAR THAT BLASTED CORSET, LET ALONE THAT TERRIBLY RESTRICTING SKIRT"

Ciel was getting on the end of his nerves. "That's IT. Everyone out. Sebastian, take care of her!" He snatched the dress and threw it at Sebastian before shoving the group out and slamming the door shut. You stared down at Sebastian. "Good god" you muttered. He smirked. "I would suggest you cooperate miss. Or Im afraid Ill have to make this a rather uncomfortable ordeal."  
You stared at him then brought up your finger. "As they say in some irish or such country. Feck…you.."

Outside the door they heard a huge scuffle and several bangs, followed by yelps and breaking china. "DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS THERE!" was shouted from behind the wooden wall. Undertaker looked furiouse and anyone walking by who didn't know better would be very red faced. Then there was silence and the door opened, showing a rather bedraggled looking Sebastian. "The mistress is ready, Young Master."

They group peered around the door and all jaws dropped.

(I realize I never described her looks so heres her in her dress)

.com/image/anime%20neko%20victorian%20dress/KayKitty2008/Decorated%

"W…what?" I snapped with a faint blush. "You look, lovely" the Undertaker finally stated. My face turned a darker red. "mf" was the most intelligent thing I could say. "The viscount is holding a costume party tonight, so your ears and tail will fit in well." Explained Ciel. "brilliant" I muttered. "At least I get to kick a few rich punk butts" I sighed as I picked up Kiza who was sitting in a corner. "That's always a plus."


End file.
